The Lightning Strike
by Journey's World
Summary: Even the best of friends wouldn't make it in this new war. The two heroes of the century couldn't be so lucky. Its not in heroes nature. See. Happy endings aren't what they tell you in those princess movies. Happy endings aren't given out, they are won through blood and war. Even mediocre endings are fought for in war and tears. Many tears. I am the daughter of those two heroes.


**I wrote this story a long time ago but could never get it fully right. This is my third try at it over the last four years, and there might be a 4th try at some point. This will DEFINETLEY not be your typical Percabeth fanfic. They will not always be in love. Their life, like many other demigods lives, will be full of disappointment, sadness, and tragedy. However, not all is lost for our wonderful heroes. They deserve love. It, however, will not be just about Percy and Annabeth. I want you to know that now.**

 **At this point I want to just tell this story and finally write it all down. I hope I can write you a story that Id be happy to read. Enjoy and do not go in to that good night.**

She wakes up in his arms. His dark hair sweaty from the California summer heat is pushed against her neck. She blinks her stormy eyes to brush the sleep away. What she finds below her is that mop of dark hair and the face it belongs to.

"I dont want to..." refutes the deep croaky voice of Percy. His face is tucked away in her neck and he flops his arm over her once more and brings her close to his chest. It is their typical Thursday morning tradition. When the two of them are free of classes and aren't expected at any training till the evening, this is where they spend their time. Immersed in the bed and each other.

"We should get up at some point." Annabeth says and tries to pull away to look at the clock. Next to a picture of the two in Camp Halfblood shirts covered in armor lies the dreaded alarm clock. The dreaded numbers of 9:23 show on the the small LCD screen. "Seven more minutes..." she mumbles and decides to fall back in to his coaxing arms again.

"15 minutes..." Percy argues in to her neck. The ringlets of golden hair brushing his sun burnt nose.

"10..." she says and flips on to her side.

"I can do a lot in ten minutes, Annabeth." he whispers softly to her and raises his eyebrows, his lips curl in a smart smirk. The only thing remotely smart on him. His hands go up her waist.

"0 minutes..." she smiles and pulls herself out of bed. Her tan feet hitting the wooden floors of their cabin/apartment. Her blonde curls wrapped up in a braid that falls down her scarred shoulders and CHB tank top. She pulls on her shorts from the day before.

They've been together for 4 years now. Percys 20th birthday 2 weeks ago made it 4. Together they train, they learn, they are inseparable at the hip. Wherever Annabeth Chase is, Percy Jackson must be somewhere near.

"Why?" he whines and flops over, his bare shoulders poking out from under the covers.

"Cause youre an ugly Seaweed brain." she explains and the old nickname makes him smile. Percy hasn't changed much in the last few years.

"Oh so I'm ugly now too?" he laughs and sits up.

"Incredibly ugly." she says. "As ugly and smelly as a... Chim-." but before she can even finish he grabs her waist and pulls her on to him and on to the bed once more. He tries to pin her down under him but Annabeth simply pulls his arm and in a matter of seconds is over him. They just break in to a fit of laughter, because of course they are Percy and Annabeth. They're the best of friends.

Even the best of friends wouldn't make it in this new war. The two heroes of the century couldn't be so lucky. Its not in heroes nature. See. Happy endings aren't what they tell you in those princess movies. Happy endings aren't given out, they are won through blood and war. Even mediocre endings are fought for in war and tears. Many tears.

I will not go in to that good night, I am the daughter of those two friends. The World's new hero will come. The Lightning Strike. I am Antigone Jackson. My ending will be fought for or there will be no ending for me or the ones who fight for me. I'm coming and Ill win or Ill die trying.


End file.
